Ahab's Funeral
by trycee
Summary: Missing Scenes from Season 1, Beyond the Sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahab's Funeral**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode Beyond the Sea, the Missing Scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder answered the phone at 2 am. For a moment, there was silence. "Scully?", he said, listening to his partner breath heavily.

"Mulder?", a small voice said.

Mulder sat up from the couch. "Scully, what's wrong?", he said, as his heart began to race. He hadn't heard from her during the entire day, it was Christmas, and as her new partner he didn't feel the right to invade her holiday in any fashion, not even with a friendly phone call.

"Mulder...", she said in a ragged voice.

Mulder jumped to his feet and grabbed up his gun. "What is it Scully? Are you okay?"

Scully breathed heavily as Mulder waited for a few intense moments. "Mulder, my father died...my mother just called..."

"Scully...I'm so sorry..."

"Mulder, I don't think I can drive to my mother's right now..."

"I'm on my way...Stay put," he said, frantically, hanging up on her as he grabbed his car keys, coat and raced to his door.

Within 15 minutes, Mulder was pulling up to her door. He looked up to her window and could see her silhouette as she stared out of the window watching him. He sighed as he looked up to her face, he could barely see her features in the dark and he wasn't sure if she were crying. Mulder wasn't sure he could handle seeing Scully cry. He stepped out into the wet street and walked over toward her window. He pointed in both directions, one way lead to the stairs or elevator up to her hallway and then to her front door and the other was her side door through her kitchen which lead straight to the street. When he pointed to her kitchen door she shook her head no feverishly. He nodded and then walked up the stairs. He knocked on her front door and when she didn't answer it, he pushed it open. He'd only been to Scully's apartment briefly within the past few months and he felt it was a little too personal to be coming during the night to her apartment. He liked Scully both professionally and personally...he thought she was definitely a woman he could see himself ending up with but it was clear that she was a staunch professional and he didn't want to jump into anything or push her and ruin what had quickly become a strong partnership between them. He'd done that once with Diana Fowley which had resulted in the quickest marriage on record and he didn't want to repeat his past mistakes with the beautiful red head. She was his partner and partner only, no matter what his dirty little mind could conjure up.

He chastised himself for thinking about her in this way, after all she was still standing at the window staring off into what, he wasn't sure. Mulder didn't say a word, he just stood in the doorway, waiting for her to make the first move. She finally turned around as if she were startled to find him standing there.

"I fell asleep in my clothes," she said, looking down at herself. She glanced over to the chair, the chair where she'd seen her father less than an hour ago, before her mother had called to tell her he had died.

"I better go change...", she said, turning toward her hallway that lead to her bedroom. "It'll be just a second..."

Mulder sat down on the edge of the sofa. He could hear her fiddling around somewhere down a darkened hallway, he didn't dare look around. He could see the Christmas tree still alighted but before he knew it, Scully had returned, dressed in sweat pants and had her overnight bag with her. He stood up and opened the door for her. She glanced at him briefly and then stepped out of the door into the hallway. Mulder locked the door behind him. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she didn't flinch which surprised him. He guided her down the hall and then out to his car. The hour drive was in silence to her mother's home. He had never been there so she directed him only speaking when necessary. Mulder kept silent, trying to allow Scully to come to grips with her grief in her own way. Mulder couldn't even imagine how Scully felt at that moment, though he figured she was still in shock. He had lost Samantha as a pre-teen and that lost had scarred him for life. Though the relationship with his parents , either one of them was non-existent, he hadn't lost them like Scully now had. His words failed him, he figured it was best to keep quiet. He didn't know what to say to Scully at that moment and he wasn't sure she would want him to speak.

He pulled up in front of the Scully residence. He could see a red headed woman appear in the doorway though he couldn't make her out. Scully turned to him. "Thank You Mulder...", she said, with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Scully," Mulder said, touching her hand briefly. "If you need anything..."

"I'll call you...," she said, cutting him off.

"I'll inform the A.D. Take as much time as you need...", he said, looking her directly in the eye.

She nodded and then turned from him, looking at the outline of the red head in the doorway. She sighed heavily as if she were trying to gather up her reserve and grabbed her bag, stepping out into the night and walked quickly up to the front door. The door opened and Mulder could see her and the red head embrace. A moment later the door closed as he sat there listening to the idling of his car. He then pulled off to head back home.

"Dana", Melissa said with sadness, hugging her younger sister tightly.

"How are you taking it, Missy?", Scully questioned, looking up into her older sister's eyes. Scully was holding in her tears well, just as she felt she needed too.

"I'm in shock...", Missy said, peeling the jacket off of Scully's shoulders.

Scully nodded and stood there a second with her sister. "Where's mom?"

"Upstairs, crying...", Missy indicated, pointing upstairs.

"What happened? What exactly happened to dad?", Scully said, dazed.

"I don't know," Missy said, wiping away her tears. "I just got here too a few minutes before you...Mom was at the hospital when she called us..."

Scully breathed with her shoulder's slumped. "He died here at home?"

Missy nodded and pointed to Ahab's favorite chair. "She called the ambulance when he didn't respond...they just got home from..."

"From my house...", Scully said as a twinge of guilt overtook her. She closed her eyes as Missy engulfed her in her arms.

"Dana...it's not your fault...there's nothing you could've done..."

"I'm a doctor, Missy...", she said, pulling from her sister's grip. "I should've insisted they stay the night...in my spare room..."

"You know dad wouldn't have gone for that..."

"Dana?", Maggie called out from upstairs.

"I'm here!", she said, glancing up towards the landing.

"Dana, up here!", Maggie cried out.

Missy grasped Scully's hand and they both walked up the stairs to their parents bedroom. Maggie's face was streaked with tears and she was still dressed in the same clothes she was wearing at Scully's home just a few hours earlier. Maggie sat on the edge of the bed, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to cut off her cries. "He's...He's gone...", she said, in between gulps of air.

Scully stepped over to her mother's side. She wrapped her arms around her mother as Maggie cried into her shoulder.

"Missy...Missy," Scully said, trying to her sister she knew was still standing just a few yards beyond. "There's Valium in my bag...Bring two..."

"I don't want to take anything," Maggie spoke as she tried to mask her tears. "My...My husband...", she said, turning to look at the empty side of the bed where William Scully Sr. would lay. "How can I ever sleep in this bed again?"

Within a few minutes, Missy had returned with two pills in her palm and a glass of water. Maggie accepted it and washed it down with the water. Missy helped Scully lay their mother down and cover her with a blanket.

"Does Bill and Charlie know?", Scully whispered, looking at Missy.

"She wanted me to call but I couldn't...", Missy said, kneeling down next to their mother. Missy eyes were filled with tears as she glanced over to Scully. "I'll stay with mom...you go ahead and call them..."

Scully nodded. She turned and walked down the steps. She grabbed up the phone and dialed her oldest brother first, Bill. After the sixth ring, a sleepy headed Bill answered the phone. "Mom?", he said, into the phone.

Scully could hear an unknown woman's voice in the background. "Mom?", he said again.

"Bill," Scully said.

"Dana?"

"Yes," she said, in a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"Bill, I need you to come home...Dad died..."

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode Beyond the Sea, the Missing Scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"If this is a joke, its a bad one...", Bill piped.

"Does this sound like a joke?", Scully said, as her temper began to rise.

There was a silence. "When? How?"

"A few hours ago...massive heart-attack...Missy and I just got here...I gave mom some Valium."

She could hear Bill shuffling around. "Okay...I'm heading to the airport."

"Okay," she said, hanging up.

She was standing in the living room. She could see the gifts she'd given her parents on the couch. She glanced to the coat rack and could see his coat had been hung up. His chair had been moved possibly by the EMT's, she reasoned. Scully closed her eyes briefly, trying to push back the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to call Charlie. She died the number and after the answering machine picked up, she hung up and redialed the number again. This time on the third ring, Jill answered the phone. "Hello?", Jill said, sleepily.

"Jill...", Scully said as her voice cracked. "Jill...Our dad died..."

"Oh god, Dana...", she heard her sister-n-law say.

She could hear Jill nudging Charles. Scully knew that he like her could sleep through nearly anything. "Charles! Charles, wake up it's Dana!"

"Dana?", he said drowsily, trying to remember who a Dana was. "My sister?"

"Yes of course...", Jill said, shoving the phone into his hand.

"Dana, we just got to bed...", Charles said, looking at his clock which read 12:45, California time.

"Charles...Dad died...", she said, as the realization began to sink in.

"Dad died...", he repeated.

She could hear him suddenly sit up. "What do you say?"

"Dad...he died...", she said, as tears pushed past the corners of her eyes and streamed down her cheek.

"Dana...when?"

"A few hours ago...", she said, as her chest tightened.

"Heart attack?"

"Yes...You know how dad eats...", she said, breaking off into a whimper.

"Don't cry, Dana...", Charles sighed. "Honey," he said, to his wife. "Pack the boys suitcases...We need to get to the airport..."

"Okay," she heard Jill say.

"How's mom?"

"I gave her Valium...", Scully said, trying to compose herself.

"How are you doing?", Charles asked.

"I just saw them...they were coming back from my house," she said, as a tear escaped.

"Dana...I know how close you and dad were..."

"Charles, I can't talk right now," she said, tossing the phone onto the couch and covering her mouth. She raced off to the half bath and vomited into the toilet.

"Dana? Dana?", he said, in the phone.

Scully sat on the floor gripping her knees as muffled tears raked her body.

A familiar hand reached out and touched Scully's cheek. She opened her eyes and suddenly realized the stiffness in her body and the chills in her bones as she shivered. She'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. She sat up and looked into the warm eyes of her mother. "Mom...", she said, surprised.

Maggie reached out and helped Scully to her feet. "Come on, come in here...", she said, holding on to her hand. Scully squeezed it and followed her mother like a little child into the kitchen.

Missy's eyes were bloodshot and Scully figured that her own eyes like their mother's was probably blood shot as well. Missy was busy making toast and scrambled eggs though Scully had no appetite. Maggie pointed to the pot of coffee sitting in front of her. Scully poured herself a cup and then looked over to her mother who was handling it better than she had ever expected though she shouldn't be surprised. Maggie Scully was strong, one of the strongest women she had ever known.

"How do you feel mom?", she said in a whisper.

Maggie nodded. "Honestly...I don't know...", she said, as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "Did you call your brothers?"

"Yes...they're on their way...", Scully answered as Missy put a plate with a small amount of eggs and a half piece of toast in front of her.

Missy gave her a look that told her she would force-feed her if she had too, so Scully picked up her fork and tried to find interest in the plate in front of her. Maggie too was looking at her own plate the same way. Missy sat down to eat but instead just stared as if it were a foreign object.

"The funeral's in two days," Maggie announced.

"So soon?", Scully said shocked.

"Why so soon?", Missy questioned.

Maggie's eyes watered. "Your father," she said, as her voice trembled slightly. "Already had his funeral planned...we both did...so I have nothing to take care of...He's to be cremated..."

"I'm sure Bill will want some input," Missy huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Bill has nothing to do with any of this," Maggie said firmly. "I want you girls to concentrate on calling loved ones...and helping me with the hosting everyone here afterwards..."

Scully could feel herself pulling away, detaching herself as if she were watching a movie instead of living it. This was happening too suddenly. One moment her father, _her Ahab_, the man that meant the world to her was hugging her in her kitchen, and then the next he was gone...She didn't want to even remember the vision she had of him in her chair...She needed to push that out of her mind.

"Dana? Dana?", Missy said.

"Huh?", she said, meeting her sister's eyes and then her mother's.

"Did you hear what I said, Dana?", Maggie asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Its okay...I know you're mind is on other things...," Maggie said, standing up. "But I need you to make sure the spare rooms have new linen...I need new sheets on the pull-out couch for the boys...", she said, moving past them. "I've got some phone calls to make...", she said, heading back towards her bedroom.

Missy was concerned for her younger sister. She knew it would be more difficult for Scully, though she would bury her feelings just as she always had. "Dana...You wanna talk?"

"No...", Scully sighed, trying to distance herself from the overwhelming feelings she was having.

Missy smiled warmly. "Dana, I know you...and I know you're gonna push your feelings aside. You can't do that..."

"Missy...", Dana said, trying to compose herself. "Dad wouldn't want me crying or losing control..."

"Dana, you have feelings like anyone else...", Missy said, looking at her kid sister. "I hate that he taught us to be so emotionless..."

Dana reeled back. "Missy, he did not. Dad was a caring man and he showed us all the time..."

"Yes there were times...", Missy said, trying to gauge her emotions without making Dana close herself off to her. Missy was trying to avoid a large blow-up from her. "Dana...I'm just saying that it's okay to cry, it's okay to show your feelings...No matter what dad thought..."

Scully's face tightened. She stood up. Missy tried to grab her hand but Scully moved it quickly. She turned and walked off, heading upstairs to gather the linen. She needed to stay busy. She felt like she were suffocating.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 3**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode Beyond the Sea, the Missing Scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully could feel Missy follow her up the stairs without her even turning around. She continued on to the linen closet where Missy caught up with her. They both grabbed the linen that had been carefully ironed and folded by their mother. Without a word, Missy turned to one of the guest bedrooms and Scully followed behind her. They laid the sheets down in a chair and then removed all the old linen that Scully was sure was still clean and unused with dust particles for at least a year. Bill and Charles hadn't been home in years with Charlie having gotten married right out of high school and joined the Navy just like his big brother Bill. They were both following in their father's footsteps just as they had always planned. Scully and Missy after stripping the bed and putting on new sheets and blankets in what would be Bill's room, they then gathered up the old linen along with the newer and walked over to the other guest room, repeating the process.

"You gonna give me the silent treatment?", Missy said with a smirk.

Scully looked up to her big sister. "Missy, our father just died...and the way you're acting is...is...", she said, as the words clouded her head.

"Is what?", Missy said, looking concerned. "I'm just worried about you, that's all...I'm worried that you'll keep your feelings bottled up and you won't allow yourself to properly grieve the passing of a man that was more to you than just your father, Dana..."

Scully shook her head. "What was he to you, Missy?", she hissed.

Missy's head dropped. "I loved him. Just as I love mom...but they were never that approving of me." She paused, trying to convey with her eyes the feelings she had as she looked to her baby sister. "Dana, I wasn't close to mom or dad...I was the eldest girl but as far as both dad and mom were concerned, I might as well have been invisible..."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Scully fumed.

"No, it's not bullshit...", Missy said, touching Dana's shoulder. "We all had different experiences growing up...Your relationship with Dad, the closeness you had, its your experience, Dana...but you have to recognize that mine was different and its just as valid as your experience."

"Okay," Scully said staunchly. "That's your experience, your opinion. But they did the best they could...You always rebelled against everything they did...You'd sneak out with boys, you told them that their religious beliefs that they instilled in us was wrong...and then you went off and started..."

"What? Dancing with the devil at night? Flying on a broomstick?", Missy laughed slightly. "Maybe I was just being myself, did you ever think of that? Maybe I was also looking for attention back then, Dana...There was four of us all vying for mom's attention and _really_ vying for dad's whenever he came back from being out to sea...I rebelled and became the hippie, as dad put it...I was the wayward daughter and you...you decided that you would be the perfect daughter..."

Scully gasped as she stared into her sister's eyes. Missy, placed a gentle hand on Scully's shoulder. "You've searched for their approval all of your life until you finally did something for yourself and joined the FBI...I'm proud of you for that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have...", Scully said in a whisper.

"Why would you say that?", Missy said puzzled. "You love your job don't you?"

"Yes...", she said quietly.

"You also think that partner of yours is pretty hot, right?", Missy said, trying to make Dana laugh.

Scully rolled her eyes instead. "Missy!", she said as her cheeks turned a pale pink in color.

"Anyway...what I was saying this entire time," she said, exhaustively. "Was that its okay to mourn his lost...it's okay to let it out..."

"I don't think I can," Scully said, looking at the amethyst necklace around Melissa's neck. She needed to look at anything but Melissa's eyes.

"You can cry Dana...Dad won't think you're weak or think less of you..."

Scully looked puzzled. "You're talking as if he's still here..."

"He is...", Missy said, gathering up the old linens. "Come on...that hideaway bed isn't gonna change itself..."

It seemed that nearly every 15 minutes someone was knocking on the door or calling. Scully head was throbbing from the shrill and insistent ringing of her mother's old 80's style telephone that was still harnessed to the wall. Scully would answer the door to find a floral delivery man or to a church member or neighbor who would bring pots of beans, large cakes, and casseroles of unknown origin and shove it into her arms. Without an invitation they would push past her into her mother's home and would throw an occasional wrinkled and stale-smelling arm around her and then head straight for Missy. Scully would carry the food into the kitchen and then return to her 'post' near the door. Maggie was trying to organize the food as the people only she knew would make their way back to where she was, throwing their arms around her, trying to give her a bible scripture or words of encouragement during her time of bereavement. It was all too exhausting for Scully, too permanent and it was all she could do to not take off screaming. She found herself zoning out, only picking up on a few words now and again..._Private...Just the Family...All are welcomed back at the Scully home afterwards_...Whatever her mother's plans, she knew nothing about the funeral but Maggie didn't seem to want to share the details anyway. She was very private, a trait Scully had inherited.

After hours of visits by the clergy and people neither Scully nor Melissa knew, Bill arrived straight from the airport, dressed in casual clothes instead of his uniform which surprised her. It had been awhile since she saw her big brother and she had pictured him in his uniform but when he stepped into the living room she could see the look in his eyes and it shocked her. Bill looked so much like their dad that at that moment, she almost thought it was Ahab walking in the door. Bill wrapped his large arms around his tiny sister and she returned his hug. "Hey Dana..."

"Hey Bill," she said, softly.

She didn't realize until that moment that she needed a hug. Not someone's sweaty hug or even that of her mother or sister, but a hug, a warm manly hug that reminded her of her father's arms and how safe she always felt wrapped in them. Bill looked down at his sister. "How you holding up?"

"I'm Fine," she said, pulling away from him.

He nodded and then stepped over to hug Melissa. Melissa cried softly into Bill's arms and then when he pulled away he could see their mother Maggie walking up to him.

"Bill," she said, outstretching her small strong arms.

"We'll get through this, mom...", he said, embracing her and trying to sound as convincingly as he could.

Scully knew just as they all did that Bill's role had changed with the death of their father. Bill was now the Patriarch. She felt sorry for Bill. He'd sacrificed most of his childhood taking on the role as the Man of the House while their father was called out to sea as a Naval Captan and now he had to once again try to fill Ahab's shoes. No matter how much she loved her brother, and she did love him, she had never thought that Bill could ever take Ahab's place. No one ever could. She said goodbye to the last visitor and then checked her watched. _Next would be Charles, Jill and the boys arrival and then the family would be complete_, she thought for a moment. _No, it would never be complete again_...And at that moment one thought came to her so overwhelming. She needed to escape...she needed to feel safe again and there was one person that was left that made her feel that way... and that was Mulder.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 4**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode Beyond the Sea, the Missing Scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Charles and his family slept late into the morning while Bill and Maggie left going about the final plans for the funeral the next day. Scully knew also that he was to be cremated and so she was happy to leave that task to her mother and Bill. When six year old Junior and five year old Patrick woke up on the pull-out couch, Scully kept busy making them breakfast and keeping them occupied. It worked for awhile but as Charles and Jill awakened as well, Scully began feeling that she was suffocating in her family home. Like Missy, Charles kept trying to get her to talk about her feelings and she was not in the mood for that. Even as she slept she kept seeing the image of her father sitting in her chair trying to say something to her and it frightened and worried her. There was one person she knew would know all about visitations from the dead. She wanted to talk to Mulder, she needed to be around Mulder...

But she was a scientist and as much as she wanted to confide in Mulder, she was conflicted. She had trouble coming to grips with what she'd seen herself. Admitting that she'd seen her father's ghost an hour after he'd died in her home would be admitting to supreme possibilities and that would challenge everything she believed in. She'd normally enjoyed arguing with Mulder about the existence of ghosts but in this instance it was _her father, her Ahab_...and it was too personal..._Mulder would turn it into an X-File,_ she thought. _Mulder would use it against her and that was something she didn't need. _She did want to be around him, to gather his strength if she could. She could use that right then._  
><em>

"Dana?", Charles said, walking up to her as she sat on the sofa, lost in thought.

"Charles?", she said surprised.

Her younger brother with reddish brown hair sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "I need to talk, big sis...", he said, as tears filled his eyes slightly.

Even though she was older, Charles had long outgrown her. He was only a few feet taller than her, they were both the smaller of the children. _The runts of the litter,_ as Bill would tease them ruthlessly. She reached out and touched her brother's cheek. "Go ahead, Charlie...", she said, warmly.

"I can't believe it," he said, trying to clear his throat and push back his tears. "I can't believe he's gone..."

"I know," she said, shaking her head. "It doesn't seem real..."

"No it doesn't...", he said, looking at her. "I feel bad for the boys...they really didn't get to see what a great guy he was...They didn't spend much time with him."

Scully nodded. "Yeah...but they did know him...That's the good thing..."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Then I feel bad for your kids..."

Scully smirked. "Am I missing something here?"

The thought of children was something Scully wanted but not for several years. She was too career driven and having a child and chasing after monsters on the X-Files, didn't seem to fit right then.

Charles crack a small smile. "You know what I mean...," he said. "How's mom taking it?"

Scully sighed. "The way she always does...By keeping busy..."

"Ah...yeah...Typical of the Scully's...", he said. "Ignore it until it goes away."

She looked at her brother for a moment. She knew what she needed at that moment...She needed to focus on her job...She needed to escape the sadness, the tears, the finality of it all...she needed to go home.

The door swung open and Bill walked in, their mother trailing behind him. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bloodshot but she was still standing strong, her shoulder's squared, a symbol of a Irish Catholic woman, the role model of Scully's entire life, the unshakable Maggie Scully. Both Dana and Charles sat quietly, they're eyes on their mother. She looked exhausted. Bill was watching her too as he stood next to her in the doorway. He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Go get some sleep...", he said.

Maggie glanced at her adult children and then walked up the stairs. After she had gone, Bill spoke to his two younger siblings. "Well, he's been cremated now...I'll pick up his ashes right before the service."

Scully suddenly stood up. "I need to go home..."

Bill turned around shocked. "What?", he said, looking at her confused. "Dana...The funeral's tomorrow."

"I need to get something to wear for tomorrow...", she said, heading towards the kitchen where Melissa and Jill were giving Junior and Patrick a cookie. "Missy...will you drive me home?"

Missy looked surprised. "Yeah sure...", she said, capping the lid of the cookie jar.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Scully said, answering her unspoken question.

Bill had followed her into the kitchen. Scully swung around to face him. She could see the shock in his features. "You're not coming back until tomorrow?"

Scully crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm an hour away, it's not a big deal...I'll be there..."

"Dana, mom needs us...All of us right now!", he said.

His fair skin, like all of the Scully's, had turned a deep red nearly instantly. She glanced over to Missy. "Missy?"

"Bill...I hadn't even thought about what I was gonna wear either...," Missy said, trying to defuse their argument. "I need to stop at my place too and I'll be right back."

"I'll be back tomorrow, Bill...", Scully said, moving past him.

Charles sat quietly on the sofa listening. Scully grabbed up her jacket and stood by the door waiting for Melissa. Missy too grabbed her things. Bill was standing by the kitchen watching them. "Be back...Call my cell if necessary," Missy said, looking at both brothers.

"Be safe," Charles said.

Scully glanced back quickly at Bill and then opened the door, walking out into the cold December night. Scully opened her apartment door and turned on the light. She stared at the chair she'd seen her father in but then walked quickly on towards her bedroom. After a long soak in the bathtub, she put on her pajamas and closed her eyes. The image of her father kept invading her dreams. _The words...what were the words he had been trying to say to her,_ she wondered. She needed to find out.

The next morning, the alarm sounded just as it always did during the week. She got up and dressed quickly, she needed to be around Mulder, for comfort, for support and for distraction.

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode Beyond the Sea, the Missing Scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully stood there watching as Mulder left the X-files office. _Mulder was surprised to see me here in the office, _Scully said to herself. She'd snuck up on him and even cracked a joke about his choices in reading material. Scully could see the concern in his face and it comforted her. When Mulder had called her by her first name, Dana, it took her by surprise. '_I don't feel like a Dana at this point...and I'll never be Starbuck again because my father is now gone...and with it, that part of my identity is now gone...I just need to feel like **Scully**, and keep myself busy', s_he reasoned. Mulder discussed with her the case about Bogg's which he was going to investigate and for a brief moment Scully forgot all about the days coming events. She was in her element, where she felt the most productive, where she could hide her emotions. Being with Mulder wasn't depressing or a constant reminder of the strong man she had worshipped her entire life, though there were similarities between the two of them. When she had told Mulder she wanted to go with him on the Bogg's case, he had become concerned. Scully felt that she needed to go with him, to get out of the area right after the funeral and put some distance between herself and all that she'd just lost. She told Mulder that the funeral was at 12 and that she needed to work, to stay busy. She was surprised at the way Mulder touched her cheek. It was so caring and so intimate and the way he looked into her eyes, she could see there was real concern and friendship there. Scully knew she had feelings for Mulder, ever since Phoebe's arrival just a few months before when she finally admitted that to herself. She could almost think at that moment that he felt the same way... '_I'm delirious',_ Scully thought to herself. She didn't want to be left alone, for some reason she wanted Mulder's company but she was also curious, and so when he walked out of the office, she walked over to the file cabinent and pulled out the file, **Visionary Encounters with the Dead.** She held it in her hands for a few seconds and then pushed it back into the cabinent slamming it shut. _I'm too over-emotional._..", Scully thought dismissing her own feelings.

Scully's phone rang. "Scully..."

"Dana, where the hell are you?", a male's voice rang out.

"Bill, I'm at work..."

There was a long pause. "You're at work, on the day of your father's funeral?"

"There's a case and Mulder and I need to investigate it..."

"Mulder? Who the hell is Mulder?"

"He's my partner, Bill...", she said, shaking her head slightly. "Look, I'm on my way...I'm leaving now..."

"Mom needs our support, Dana...", he said, firmly.

"I know," she said, trying to control herself. "I'm leaving now, Bill. I'll be at the house in an hour."

"Okay," he said and hung up.

Scully swung around to stare at the poster on Mulder's wall. As much as she wanted to believe that her father could reach her from beyong the grave, it was too difficult for her at that point. She needed to work and push those questions about what he wanted her to know, the doubts she was having about her own sanity and her emotions out and deal with them later.

As Captain William Scully Sr.'s ashes were poured into the sea by one of his fellow naval officers off from a small boat floating in the bay, Scully looked disappointed. She could hear the controlled cries of her siblings as they stood alongside her with her nephew's standing in front of their parents. This had not been the service she expected for her father. It had angered her slightly that he hadn't been given a proper Arlington burial with full honors, which is what he had deserved, as she saw it. But Maggie had insisted that this was what he had wanted. Scully had also asked if he had been proud of her. Maggie had told her that he was her father, the only answer she had given. Scully knew that her mother would never speak on it again. Scully could hear the song Beyond the Sea playing on the stereo seated on a chair on the beach. She turned to look one last time to where her father's ashes now mixed with the sea he loved so dearly. She grabbed her mother's arm and began to walk back up from the beach to where they'd parked. Maggie stood at her car, as tears streamed down her face. "We've got guests coming...we need to make them welcomed," she sighed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Scully's head lowered. "Mom...I have a case in North Carolina...I'm meeting Mulder in Raleigh."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Dana...You're father..."

"I know," she said as staunchly as she could. "Dad would understand...", she said in a whisper.

Maggie eying her daughter carefully. She knew what she was trying to do. "How long will you be gone?"

"Until the case is solved...", Scully said, meeting her mother's eyes. "Missy and Jill will be there to help...and Charles and Bill..."

"I know...", Maggie said, arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Scully nodded. "Yes...I need to do this...I have a job to do...", she said, swallowing hard.

Bill walked up to them both and wrapped an arm around his tiny sister. "Dana?", he said.

Scully moved slightly in his arms so she could face him. Bill was the tallest of the Scully's. Scully thought he might tower over Mulder. She licked her lips nervously, trying to stave off the eruption she knew was about to happen."Bill, I have a case...I have to leave now for Raleigh."

Bill's sad eyes turned dark quickly. "What? Dana...what are you saying?"

Scully crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm saying, I have a job to do...I'm an FBI agent..."

"You're running," he said, as he peered down at her. "Dana...What kind of daughter are you to run out on the day of your father's funeral!"

Scully's mouth was gaped open. She then recovered. "I loved Dad just as much as you did, Bill!"

"Apparently not!", he huffed.

"What did you just say?", Scully said, curling her fingers into a fist.

"Enough!", Maggie said, grabbing both of their arms. "That's enough! Now...Bill...Drive me home, we have a lot of things to do before they start arriving..."

Bill looked at his sister, his eyes searing. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, slamming the car door. Maggie touched Scully's cheek briefly. "He's right you know..You're running..."

"Mom...", Scully said, swallowing hard. "I'm a FBI agent and my duties..."

"Dana, call me when you get to Raliegh...", Maggie said weakly. She gripped her daughter's hand for a moment and then sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Scully watched as all three cars carrying her loved ones drove off. She looked back once more at the waters and then got into her car. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Mulder, it's me..."

"Scully, I was hoping you would be reconsidering..."

"Well, I haven't," she said firmly. "I'm on my way...I'll let you know when I get into Raliegh."

"I'll have a hotel room waiting for you...", he said.

She hung up and pulled out, heading for the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, episode, Beyond the Sea, missing scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully sat in the interrogation room near the door pretending to pay attention to the story that a handcuffed Luther Lee Bogg's was spinning but she couldn't concentrate. She kept seeing the disappointment in her mother's eyes and the anger in Bill's. They had both been right, she was running, but she was running towards something and she knew that something was Mulder. In his off-hand way, Mulder was comforting her just with his presence. She couldn't explain it but being around him even as he questioned Bogg's, exposing him as a fraud for claiming a psychic connection to the missing couple through his New York Knicks t-shirt... Just hearing Mulder's mono-toned voice soothed her and being in his company helped her gather her strength. But as Scully rose to leave, after Mulder had walked out, Scully heard Bogg's singing 'Some where beyond the sea'. Bogg's had transformed into her father in an instant, and had even called her 'Starbuck, asking her if she'd gotten his message'. Her heart had raced, she needed to get out of that room with him. She had rushed past Mulder who noticed the frightened look on her face. Mulder wanted to know if Bogg's had said anything to her because he'd never seen her in such a fragile state before. Scully told him that she was 'sorry, it was her father'. Mulder had told her to head over to the hotel. But as Bogg's was lead out the interrogation room by an armed guard, he broke out into song, singing the rest of "Beyond the Sea," as he was being lead back to his cell. Scully had slipped through the open door without Mulder seeing her, through the doors out into the muggy Raleigh night. As soon as Scully was far away from the front doors, she broke down into tears, her hand covering her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds. She looked back to make sure Mulder wasn't walking up behind her and was grateful that he wasn't. She sat down on the cold stone bench in front of the jail and tried to take in a few breaths. Mulder would send her home if she came apart in front of him and the last thing she wanted to do was be around all the grief, all the memories of her father. She thought coming to Raleigh would put distance between those memories but apparently not.

Scully made it to her car and sat there a moment before starting it up and driving toward the hotel. Just as she sat at the red light, she noticed the clues that Bogg's had mentioned during his channeling and had found the necklace of Liz Hawley in an old abandoned warehouse. Scully then had telephoned the police and stayed on sight briefly, explaining to the police that she was working on the case of the the kidnapped couple. She got out of there as quickly as she could and drove herself back to the hotel room. When she entered, her mind flashed to the image of her father sitting in the chair an hour after he had died. Scully positioned a chair in front of her and then sat down. She didn't know what she expected to see but she was hoping that she would see her father, despite the fact that her rational mind told her it was the grief causing hallucinations. For a few hours, she sat starting at the image in front of her. Just as she'd seen him in her apartment sitting in her chair, she could see her father so clearly, his lips moving but she couldn't make out his message. She needed to know what he was trying to say, though she didn't know how. She also wanted to know how Bogg's knew such personal details of her life without ever having met her. How did he transform into Ahab right in front of her? Why was she afraid to tell this to Mulder?, she wondered.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me," Mulder said. Scully looked over to the door and then got up to answer it. Mulder walked in and stood close to her, a mere inches from her face. She could feel his breath against her forehead.

"I just heard that Liz Hawley's family made a positive ID on the charm you found at the warehouse. The police are searching that place inch-by-inch but they haven't been able to find anything yet," he said, looking for a response from her but she gave none. He continued to stand at the wall as she moved away from him. "I expected to find you at the crime scene. "

As Mulder talked, Scully began putting the chairs back into place but not before Mulder noticed the strange arrangement, as if she were expecting someone. She tried to deflect Mulder's attention from her leaving the crime scene.** "** Did Boggs confess? ", she asked.

"No, no, just five hours of Boggs' _channeling_," he said with distain. "After three hours, I asked him to summon up the soul of Jimi Hendrix and requested 'All Along the Watchtower'. You know the guy's been dead for twenty years and he still hasn't lost his edge," Mulder's attempt at humor had fallen short.

Scully needed to talk to Mulder. She needed to at least tell him about how she found the evidence of the charm bracelet. She knew that Mulder would react immediately but she had to say it. "I lied to the police about how I found the warehouse. I didn't notice any suspicious activities," she said, red faced.

"Then how did you find it?"

"It was where Boggs said it would be. "

Scully could feel the anger rise in Mulder's voice. **"**Scully, I told you about Boggs... "

"I didn't go looking for it!," she said, yelling back at him. "I came across an area that had landmarks he spoke of... "

Mulder was calm but his voice was betraying his true feelings. "That doesn't matter! That's exactly what Boggs wanted! He could have been setting you up! You could be dead right now! Why did you lie in your police report? "

"I thought it would be a better explanation under the circumstances. "

"What you're really saying is that you didn't want to go on record admitting that you believed in Boggs! The bureau would expect something like that from 'Spooky' Mulder, but not Dana Scully. "

Scully turned to look up at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes.**"**I thought that you'd be pleased that I opened myself to extreme possibilities," she said, sounding like a small child.

Mulder decided to take a different approach with her. "Why now? After all we've seen, why Boggs?", he asked as he sat down in the chair. "Does this have to do with your father? "

Scully shook her head no, trying to hide her emotions though her face was aflame. He knew he had to calm himself so that he could calm her. "You said that he didn't approve of you becoming an FBI agent. Now, if being on the job now makes you feel guilty or uncomfortable or uneasy, I think you should back away because if it's clouding your judgement, you're putting yourself in danger. "

Scully looked surprised. "I love this job."

"You love your father. "

As soon as he said it, he was already regretting it as she pushed past him, about to break down into tears but she didn't cry. In true Scully form, she held it together.

"Dana... open yourself up to extreme possibilities only when they're the truth. That goes for Luther Boggs... and your father... " He looked at her but she didn't say anything. "As for Luther Boggs, he's the greatest of lies. "

Mulder stood up and came over to where she was standing. His arm brushed against hers. They sat down together, a mere inches apart. He could feel Scully's warmth even through her clothing.

"I know he's working with someone on the outside and they planted that evidence. Now, we have to be very careful about planning our next move because he's five steps ahead. The one advantage we have is time. "

He held up a newspaper and pointed to a news article with the headline, 'Gas Chamber Tested for Boggs' Execution.' "This gave me an idea," he said, staring directly into her soft blue eyes.

Scully's cell phone rang and she jerked up and walked over to the table, picking up her cell phone. "Scully..."

"Dana, why the hell didn't you call us?", Bill yelled.

"Bill!", she said, surprised.

Scully glanced at Mulder and then turned so her back was facing him. Mulder could hear a man's voice loudly screaming at her. He wondered who this 'Bill' was and also why she didn't just hang up on him.

"Bill, I can't talk right now."

"Dammit Dana, first you waltz off at your own father's funeral...then you don't even call us to let us know you're okay...nor did you call to see if maybe mom's okay."

"I thought it might be too late to call...I've been busy with my case..."

Mulder's mouth was twisted up. _If this was some new boyfriend, he didn't know what he'd do. But one thing he did know was that he'd beat the guy to a pulp if he ever met him._

"You don't understand," she said, shaking her head. Mulder could see Scully's shoulder blades tighten as she wiped a tear from her face,

His fist balled up as he stood there listening.

"Fine...", she said, exhausted. "Hey Charles..."

"Dana, what the hell happened today? I don't understand..."

"Charles, I had a case...My duties come first...", she said, quietly.

Realization struck Mulder. _Her brothers...One is Bill and one is Charles_...

"Charles...How is mom?"

"She's sleeping...She did her best with all the people that were here and then she went upstairs. She hasn't been back down. After everyone left, we checked on her but she is just sitting in her chair. She won't sleep in the bed she says...not without dad. She said that she wants to sell this house...it has too many memories of dad...that she sees him everywhere she turns..."

Scully's head lowered. "Keep me informed...I should be here only a few days..."

"You can't take off at all Dana?"

Scully turned to look back at Mulder. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity. She turned back to the phone. "This case is time-sensitive...but call me if mom gets worst or anything...I'll leave immediately."

"I wish you would've stayed, Dana..."

Scully swallowed hard. "I know...I do too...", she sighed. "Is Missy up?", she said, glancing at the clock. It was 4:15 am.

"Yeah here..."

Scully switched ears and gripped the chair as if her legs would fail beneath her. "Missy?"

"Dana, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, automatically. "How are you? How's Bill and Charlie taking it?"

"We're a mess...but we'll get by..."

"And mom?"

"We'll know better in the morning...", Missy said. "Bill and Charles both have to leave in a few days but I'll be here. I'll keep you abreast...I'll have mom call you in the morning."

"Missy," she said, like a child. "Is mom mad at me?"

Missy smiled into the phone recognizing that inner child that Dana on occasion would let surface. "No, she's not mad at you...As a matter of fact, she was the one telling Bill to back off of you...that everyone deals with grief in their own way and that this was yours...to work, to stay busy...but we all know that already...Get some sleep kid...I'll call you in the morning."

"Love you...", Scully said quietly.

"Love you too. Bye."

Scully hung up the phone and then turned around to face Mulder. He could see that her eyes were full of unshed tears. He walked up to her and grasped her arm and pulled her back over to where they both were sitting, their arms touching, their legs next to one another's. Mulder didn't say a word but Scully felt suddenly safe, warm and protected.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, Missing Scenes of Beyond the Sea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully sat at the edge of Mulder's hospital bed, trying to explain to him what had happened in the past few days after he'd been shot by the suspect, Lucas Henry, the kidnapper of the couple, Jim Summers and Elizabeth Hawley. Scully had been reeling, not only had she just recently lost her father and the gravity of it was finally sinking in, but she was still getting updates on her mom who was barely eating or sleeping well, in between Bill's rants at her continued absence. But the past few days with the entire Bogg's situation and then Mulder's shooting had caused more trauma for her personally, more than she could tell anyone. Her mind kept drifting back to a few days before in her hotel room, the day of her father's funeral, when Mulder had pulled her close to him and she had felt so safe. She needed to focus on that to get through all the pressure she had carefully hidden within herself.

Both Mulder and Scully had gone to the prison to try and trap Bogg's calling his accomplice after receiving a specially made newspaper Mulder had made up that stated that the couple, Jim and Elizabeth had been found alive but somehow Bogg's had known the newspaper was a fake. Scully had told Mulder that they needed to strike a deal with Bogg's or else they would never catch the kidnapper and might end up losing the two victims, and then Bogg's would be executed the very next day. Mulder had agreed and so they went back to the interrogation room to talk to Bogg's. Bogg's had warned Mulder not to go near the white cross...He told him that he could see Mulder's blood spilled at the white cross. Scully felt a momentary feeling of panic as she listened to Bogg's tell him that. She looked at Mulder's face and saw that he hadn't reacted and so she pushed the thought in the back of her mind. This visit though she made sure that she walked out with Mulder in case Bogg's shaped shifted into her father again. After that, they had spent the time getting the clearance to surround the Boathouse on Lake Jordan. They'd found Elizabeth tied up lying on the ground, and then Scully heard the crack of the gun and she whispered, "Mulder!" and ran over to his side. She found him lying on the ground, bleeding badly. She had pulled off her jacket and laid it over him and turned and to see the white cross with his blood spilled, just as Bogg's had predicted. It had felt like an eternity for the ambulance to get there but when they did and they wheeled him down the hospital hallway, Scully was frozen in place as she stood in the hall, closing her eyes. It was all too much. She couldn't lose Mulder too...She'd just lost the most important man in her life, her father, and then couldn't lose the man that was quickly becoming a large part of her life, a man she secretly had feelings for, a man she trusted with her life, a man that was quickly becoming her best friend.

She had been lead by someone, she didn't know who into the waiting room but after sitting there in shock for a few hours, she found herself back in the hall, waiting. That is where a fellow agent came up to her and asked her to speak with the victim, Elizabeth Hawley. The agent was trying to see if she could identify her kidnapper. Scully walked in just as Elizabeth had turned her face away from the photo of Lucas Henry. The Agent gave Scully the file and tells her that the police in Durham believed that Luther Lee Bogg's partner had in fact been Lucas Henry. Rage settled suddenly in Scully's face. She knew what she needed to do. She excused herself and ran to her car as quickly as she could. She raced over to the prison and then walked into Bogg's cell and let fly a savage verbal beating, letting Bogg's know that if he was setting Mulder up for sending him to prison and that if Mulder died that 'no one would be able to stop her from being the one that throws the switch to gas him out of this life for good'... along with a few other choice words. She had turned her back waiting for the guards to open the cell when she heard Bogg's call her name, 'Dana'...and then she turned back to see Mulder sitting in the orange jump suit. 'You're the one that believed me,' Bogg's as Mulder had said.

Scully had covered her ears and closed her eyes, 'No, no I don't believe you,' she said, desperately to herself. She opened her eyes to find Bogg's sitting in front of her. He had told her that 'maybe she should believe herself'...He then started acting out a moment from her life, a moment no one on earth knew of from when she snuck down the stairs and snuck and smoked one of her mother's cigarettes. She was frightened but she told Bogg's, 'It could be a moment from any kids life'. Bogg's had told her that he knew who she wanted to talk too. She'd told him, nearly in tears, that she would believe him if he let her talk to him. Bogg's took on Ahab's mannerisms and called her Starbuck. She had said, 'yes', slightly, grateful for that last moment to talk to Ahab but it was ruined with Bogg's screaming out about being afraid to die, that he wouldn't let anyone talk as long as he faced the gas chamber again. Then he told her about seeing his victims, his family members, as he was lead to the chair. And how he had felt the souls of thousands rush into him during that moment right before he was granted a stay from execution. He told her that death was a cold dark place and that Mulder was looking in on it. That had enraged her and Scully told him that i't may be a cold dark place for him but not for her father or for Mulder'. Bogg's told her that her father would like to tell her where he was but that he wouldn't let anyone speak unless he got a deal. Scully had responded that she didn't believe him. But Bogg's had told her 'that there was plenty of room in that cold dark place for liars too'. Scully had called to the guard, and turned her back to Bogg's but he stood up behind her and told her that if he died the boy, Jim Summers, who hadn't been found yet would go to that cold dark place. The door had opened and she stepped through and when the door closed behind her. She closed her eyes telling herself to get control over her emotions, telling herself not to let Bogg's or anyone else get to her. She recounted the events to Mulder and he listened without reacting.

"There's still no sign of Lucas Henry or Jim Summers. The Raleigh police said," looking at Mulder.

"No matter what, don't believe him. Boggs created this whole charade to get back at me for putting him on death row. You'd be the next best thing."

Scully looked nervous. "Mulder, I never thought I'd say this... but what if there's another explanation?"

She could see Mulder tense up. His voice became slightly harsh. "Don't... deal with him! He could be trying to claim you as his last victim."

"But Mulder...", she began.

"Scully!", he said cutting her off as he sat up to look at her.

Scully dropped her eyes. She took in a breath. "Okay, I won't..."

"Good...", he said, laying his head back on to the pillow.

"I've got to go," she began.

Mulder looked surprised. "You're leaving?"

Scully felt a pang in her heart. "I'll stay until you fall asleep..."

Mulder nodded. "Okay...", he said, licking his lips.

Scully reached out and touched his arm briefly. Mulder closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her fingers against him. Just as quickly though, she removed her hand and then crept over to the chair. She pulled up close to him and sat listening to Mulder's soft breath as he began to drift off to sleep. After he was asleep, Scully reluctantly stood up. She took one last look at Mulder sleeping peacefully. She said a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn't lost Mulder too. She kissed her fingers and then placed her fingers on his forehead. She turned and slipped through the door, heading back to her hotel room for a hot bath and to get a few hours of rest before heading back to the prison to talk again with Bogg's in the morning. After arriving at the prison, Bogg's had been lead back into the room where Scully had told him that he'd gotten his deal preventing him from being executed but somehow Bogg's had known that it was a lie. He knew that she'd tried to get a deal for him but couldn't. He'd told her to 'Avoid the devil. Don't follow Henry to the devil. Leave that to me.' Scully had left Bogg's and headed back to the field office. With a little investigation, she'd found the Blue Devil Brewery Factory in Morrisville, North Carolina. After being granted the O.K. to move on the clue she'd gotten from Bogg's, Scully lead a team into the brewery. They rushed into the deserted brewery and found Lucas Henry about to strike his victim, Jim Summer's with an ax. When Lucas Henry refused to drop the ax, Scully fired shooting him in the hand. He ran off and Scully and a few other agents ran after him. He struck one agent knocking him down but they continued after him. Lucas Henry ran onto a catwalk with Scully not far from him but directly behind Lucas Henry was a Giant Blue Devil. He looked horrified as he turned back at Scully when he realized that the structure was cracking just as he fell to his death. She sat down a little shaken up and then looked back at the devil, just as Bogg's had warned. Scully then returned to Bogg's cell. She told him she thought he'd saved her life. He told her that if she wanted her father's message, he'd give it to her if she was his witness at his execution. She looked back at Bogg's. "Okay...", she said, as she left.

Scully walked into Mulder's hospital room and smiled at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself... How are you feeling?", she said, cheerfully.

"Tired...", Mulder answered, rubbing his eyes.

He looked Scully over carefully. "What's going on with Bogg's Scully? I was just watching the news...He's to be executed in a few minutes..."

Scully sighed. "Okay...I need to tell you something...But don't get mad..."

Mulder nodded. "I won't..."

Scully then told Mulder all about what she'd seen...the visions of her father, how Bogg's had called her Starbuck along with everything else he'd known about her. Scully sat down at the foot of his hospital bed. "I was considering Boggs. If he knew that I was your partner, he could have found out everything he knew about me. About my father...", she said, trying to rationalize her experiences.

"Scully!", Mulder said, surprised.

She stood up and walked over to his side. "Beyond the Sea" was playing at my parents' wedding. Visions of deceased loved ones are a common psychological phenomena. If he knew that my father had..."

"Dana," Mulder said to get her attention. "After all you've seen, after all the evidence, why can't you believe?"

Scully sighed and then sat down on the side of his bed, facing him. "I'm afraid," she admitted. "I'm afraid to believe..."

Scully could tell that Mulder already knew that.

"You couldn't face that fear?", Mulder asked. "Even if it meant never knowing what your father wanted to tell you?"

"But I do know..."

Mulder looked amazed. "How?"

"He was my father..."

Mulder nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. Scully leaned into his touch, enjoying the feel of his hand resting on her shoulder. She was afraid Mulder would remove his hand but he didn't. Neither of them mentioned the intimate way in which he was touching her. Scully could almost believe there was something more than to his touch than just friendship but she had to push that thought out of her head.

"You taking me home, Agent Scully?", he said finally.

"Yes...", Scully smiled. "If you mean home as in your apartment, than yes..."

"Ouch!", Mulder joked. "You going to your mother's as soon as we get back?"

"You think you can handle it if I do?", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a big boy, Scully...", he huffed.

She smiled to herself but Mulder caught her smile. His own eyebrows raised but he kept his thoughts to himself. "Seriously though Scully, don't worry about me...You need to be with your family..."

She swallowed hard. "Okay...but for any reason that you think you need me, just call..."

"I will...", he nodded.

Just then the nurse came in with Mulder's discharge papers. "Here you are, Dr. Scully...", the dark haired nurse said with a smile. "He's your problem now..."

Scully grinned but Mulder looked offended. "Well, " he said, as the nurse walked off. "I thought I was a perfect patient..."

"Only when you're drugged, Mulder," Scully said, rising up and gathering Mulder's clothes. "Come on...let me help..."

"Oooh Scully...I didn't know we were gonna see each other naked..."

Scully shot Mulder a look and he shut up. She laughed inwardly at the way Mulder responded to her death glare but outwardly, she remained stoic, as she helped Mulder pull up his pants over his boxers. She carefully helped him button up his shirt as well. A wheelchair was brought in and she helped Mulder into his chair, with his medicines and papers in a bag, placed on his lap. The nurse wheeled him towards the door with Scully very close to his side. When Scully pulled her car up to the hospital entrance, she stepped out and assisted the nurse in helping Mulder into the back seat, with a pillow positioned behind his back and head. Mulder was stretched out in the back of her car, he looked uncomfortable but she knew he was healed enough to go home. When she got back into the drivers seat, she turned back to Mulder. "I'll have them deliver your car tomorrow...Let's get you home...", she said, handing him a bottle of water and one of his pills.

Mulder smirked and took the pill, gulping the water down. "If you wanted to get me home Scully, you didn't have to drug me...", he smiled.

Scully shook her head. "Ah, Mulder...At least your sense of humor's in tact..."

"Yeah...", he sighed. "Promise me though Scully, the moment we get back to D.C. and you help me to my apartment...you'll take off to go see your family..."

Scully nodded. "I promise you..."

"I don't want your family thinking I'm keeping you away from them...especially during this time..."

Scully could feel Mulder's eyes on her. "Okay...Let's go...", she said, pulling off from the curb.

**Please Leave A Review: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahab's Funeral**

**Part 8  
><strong>

**by Trycee**

**Timeline: Season 1, Missing Scenes of Beyond the Sea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

Scully pulled up to her mother's home. There was a waiting cab parked in front of her sitting idly. The porch light highlight her mother's front door in the dark as the cab driver waited patiently for someone to come out. Scully walked up to the front door. She paused for a second and breathed heavily, trying to compose herself. She stepped inside and Charles glanced up as he picked up his suitcase in the hallway, with his jacket on, ready to leave. He dropped his suitcase back down on to the floor and grabbed his older sister in a bear hug. "Dana, we're about to leave...", he said, glancing over to Jill, six year old Junior and five year old Patrick.

"Aunt Dana," the boys both said, hugging her legs.

She smiled and picked up Junior who was heavy in her arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Junior..."

"I love you, Aunt Dana..."

She put him down and then picked up the lighter Patrick. "Hey Patrick."

"Hi Aunt Dana," the smaller boy said as he twisted a plastic soldier in his hands as she held him in hers.

"I love you...", she said, kissing his puffy cheeks.

"Love you too...", he said, paying more attention to his toy than anything else.

She put him back down and then gave Jill a hug. She hugged Charles one last time as Jill escorted the boys out to the cab to head for the airport. Charles held his sisters hand. "Don't you dare do that again...", he said, looking into her eyes. "I really could've used my big sister during all this..."

Scully's head dropped and then she looked back up into his face. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't handle it...and then my partner got shot and was in the hospital...", she sighed. "I just took him home..."

Charles nodded. "Hopefully the next time we see each other it will be under better circumstances..."

"I hope so," she said, squeezing his hand.

A car horn honked and Charles let go. "Bye sis..."

"Bye...", she said, as he turned and walked off.

Scully closed the door behind her and then walked into the living room but it was empty. She headed for the kitchen where she spotted Bill first.

"Well...look who decided to join the family," he said, condescendingly.

Maggie stood up. "Dana!", she said, immediately throwing her small arms around her smallest daughter. "Dana...", she repeated with a smile.

"Mom," Scully said, hugging her equally short mother tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Maggie shook her head to silence her. "Dana, sit down...", she said, pointing to the table where Missy was sitting. Bill was standing up behind their mother, starting directly at Scully. She sat down and hugged Missy.

"How was your case?", Bill snarled.

"My partner got shot," Scully swallowed. "He was in the hospital the last few days...He's at home now..."

Missy placed a hand on her sister. "How are you doing?"

Scully looked at Missy and gave her a slight smile. "I'm fine..."

"I'd like to know why you ran off?", Bill said, stepping up to the table.

Scully glanced from her mother to Missy and then back into the fiery eyes of her brother. "I'm very sorry...I just...I thought...", she said, licking her lips. "My duties...That's what I do and we had a case..."

"You're work for the government, just like me...", Bill stated. "You couldn't get the time off on the day of your father's funeral?"

Scully kept her head low. "I had a job to do and I did it...Besides...Dad followed me there anyway..."

Missy raised an eyebrow. "In what way do you mean?"

"I needed to work," Scully said, as her eyes began to tear up.

Maggie reached in her pocket and pulled out a clean tissue and handed it to her youngest daughter.

Scully continued."I thought by working I could put it off...I didn't want to accept that he was gone...but everywhere I turned, I saw him..."

Scully caught Bill's glare. She dropped her head back down. She knew he was extremely angry with her but that he would try to remain calm in their mother's presence.

"We all deal with our grief in our own ways," Maggie said, glancing up to Bill.

Bill bowed his head and stepped back.

"I told you on the phone Dana that I'm gonna move from Annapolis...", Maggie began. "I can't stay here," she said, as a tear streamed down her face.

It broke Scully's heart to see her mother cry. She reached out and touched her hand.

"Your father and I both grew up here...We fell in love and married here and raised you kids here unless we were transferred to Japan or San Diego...", she sighed. "We came back here for you and Charles, Dana...since you were the only two left at home at the time...and it was a good choice for you to go to school and good for Charles to join the Naval Academy...but it holds too many memories here for me..."

Scully nodded. "Where will you move?"

"I want her to move closer to me," Bill inserted. "She'd be close to Charles and the boys too..."

"You're grown men...with girlfriends and wives.", Maggie smiled. "But my girls are both still here...", she said, looking at both Missy and Dana. "I'm staying on this coast, Bill."

Bill didn't protest. Maggie smiled slightly as the tears strolled down her cheek. "Any suggestions?"

"Boston?", Missy interjected.

"I have no ideal," Scully added. "Not too far though, I hope..."

Maggie smiled. "Of course not...But I need a fresh start...New furniture...new scenary..."

"Isn't Father McCue now in Boston," Scully added. "St. Michael's, I think..."

Maggie's eyes sparkled briefly. "I'll find out..."

"Father McCue," Bill huffed. "Who else is still alive, Sister Spooky?"

Maggie turned to look at him but Bill quieted up. Maggie stood up and opened her arms to each of her adult children. Both Bill and Missy towered over her but she still hugged them fiercely. "Good night..."

"Night..."

Maggie began to walk away but turned back. "Dana? You're staying a while right?"

"Yes," Scully said firmly. "Mulder says he's not in much pain and not to worry about him..."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Mulder?"

Scully licked her lips nervously. "You know...My partner...Fox Mulder...I've told you about him..."

"Oh yes...", Maggie smirked as she glanced over to Missy. Missy smiled wickedly back.

Maggie then pointed at Scully. "Dana, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll be here...", she said, watching Maggie's face brighten up briefly.

Maggie turned to walk away. They waited until they heard her close her bedroom door and then Scully looked up at Bill. She waited for his verbal assault that she knew was coming. Bill was beet red in the face as he took a step towards the table and then sat down in the empty seat that their mother had left. He and Scully were eye to eye. Missy held Scully's hand in hers.

"Let me tell you something...", he began. "You running off on the day of our father's funeral will never be acceptable in my mind! There's no excuse for it. I don't care what you say! I don't care what good you did on your job...Your mother needed you here and we all needed you here!"

Scully was silent as she listened to his hushed rant. "Don't you EVER do that again, you got that!", he fumed. "Did you hear me!"

"Yes...", she said in a small voice.

"Did you HEAR ME!", he yelled.

"YES, BILL," she said, equally loud. "I HEARD you..."

Bill stood up and leaned against the counter but turned back. "I'm leaving in the morning. I have to get back to my duties...I love you Dana...I do love you...You should know that...but...but...", he said, trying to find more words.

"I'm sorry, Bill," she said, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..."

Bill glanced over to Missy who was glaring back at him.

"That's enough Bill!", Missy scoffed.

Bill looked down again at his youngest sister and then took off for the steps, heading for the guest room. Missy wrapped her arms around Scully as she broke down onto her sister's shoulder. Missy rubbed her head softly. "It's okay...", she said, soothingly. "It's alright...You did what you felt you needed to do...No one faults you for that...Bill is just...Bill..."

When Scully pulled away, Missy handed her more tissues and then grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room to the sofa. She waited until Scully had stopped sniffling. "What did you see, Dana?", she said, softly.

Scully's eyes widened. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I've seen him too..."

"You have?", Scully said surprised. "When? How?"

Missy pointed to the chair where William Scully Sr. had died. "I've come round the corner and dad was sitting there...He was saying something but I don't know what he said..."

"Maybe it was a hallucination," Scully said, trying to sound convincing.

Missy smiled. "No..."

"There's a scientific explanation...", Scully added. "Grief...the mind plays tricks on you when you're grieving..."

"You believe that?", Missy questioned.

Scully wiped at her eyes but said nothing. Missy smiled. "Dad's with us, Dana...He'll always be with us..."

Scully glanced over to the chair and then turned back to Missy. Missy pulled Scully's head down on her shoulder. "So...tell me...how did this _hot _partner of yours get shot?"

**The End**

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


End file.
